Bella time travels
by esme26
Summary: bella goes for a walk but ends up at the cullins. only she time travels back in time. please read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight Stephanie Myer does.

Takes place during New Moon.

BPOV; I woke up from another nightmare. He did say it would be like he never existed. I miss him, but I also miss my brothers and sisters even Rose.

I decided to go and take a shower. While shaving I cut myself by accident, but in that moment the pain in my heart went away. I then realized what I was going to do today. I was going to the Collins house. I told Charlie earlier that morning that I wasn't feeling well and he called in for me then before he left kissed me on the check. I will be home late again kiddo. That's fine. An hour later I decided to go for a walk through the woods. The walk turned into a run, and before I knew where I was going I found myself at the Collins big glass house. There was something in that told me that something was not right here. I decided to open the door and to my surprise I had found it unlocked. When I opened the door there was a swirl like a wind storm. Whatever it was I had no control and got sucked up in the black swirl.

When I woke up I had four pairs of eyes staring at me. The first two were Alice and Edward. The other two were Esme and Carlie. How was that even possible? They left me almost one year ago. Carlie was the one to come up to me and asked why I wasn't in school? Great I must have time traveled. With that in mind I didn't realize that I had tears running down my face until Alice gave me a tissue. Carlie asked me why I was crying and once again why I wasn't in school. I just hugged all of them and said I have missed all of you so much! Bella we just saw you yesterday yeah, but it feels longer to me. I must have come back for a reason and in that moment I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

You all let me almost one year ago. It happened right after my birthday party that Alice threw for me. Carlie asked what happened before. At this point they all looked at me like I have grown eight heads except for carlie. I know this all must sound weird, but I speak the truth. Before I go any further with your questions you must prevent Bella from coming here today. Edward as much as it is nice to see you again you must be the one to do this. Don't worry you will see me. Now that he is gone I will say that somehow I have traveled back in time I was surprised that it even happened. Well there must have been a reason why this happened carlie chimed in. well I went for a walk and landed here without even thinking and opened the door and the rest you know. Were we not at the house no one of you was I said you left me here by myself and unprotected. I told them the rest of the story. I told Alice she would have a vision of me on my birthday. Alice I need you to understand victoria is going to mess with the holes in your visions, and it will be Laurent who comes for me. He doesn't come until you leave. So you must find him first. Carlie I love you and Esme like my parents so I ask you whatever Edward says about leaving you must not do this. It almost kills him and in return almost kills me.

Another thing is on my birthday Alice throws me a party, but it's only you guys. Alice I need you to open my presidents for me. When I open one of my presidents I get a paper cut and Jasper comes after me but Edward stops him. Edward thinks that it would be best for me if you all were to leave, which was far from the truth. Then Alice gets a vision then all of you leave. Esme gave me a huge, and carlie asked me how I knew about Victoria and Laurent? I saw it in a dream, and I can only hope that what I have said today has helped. You all must understand how much I love Edward, and is my life. Carlie when Edward and I first met, I felt a shock go threw me when Edward and I touched hands. How or why is still a mystery to me and I was kind of hoping that you could understand this for me? He came over and kissed my forehead and told me I don't need a book to tell me what happened and it just means that you two are sole mates and that's why you were able to travel back in time. Bella you are a gift to our family. We all love you even rose. I am still a little confused on to how you saw this in your dream. You must be a little like Alice then we realize and it will be very interesting to see how it will play out when you turn into one of us. Yeah. An hour later the tunnel came back and this time I told carlie to make a note of this because I know he would investigate more into this strange tunnel. I gave them all hugs and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of second later I had all of the Collins around me again. They told me they never left and after I had gone Edward came back and carlie told him everything. In that moment Edward came up and kissed me IU then turned three shades of red. Esme and Alice started to giggle. Emmett said way to go little sis. I had to go and punch his arm. He laughed and said oh that really hurt. I went to carlie I don't understand if I fixed everything then why do I still remember all of you leaving? I think it's because you were the one who traveled back in time not us and therefore you changed our futures while time went around you. Well at least all of you are here and listed to me. I even gave rose a hug. It's good to see you again. She smiled slightly and said you too Bella. Emmett said they took care of Laurent and even worked with the wolves. That's' wonderful, but what about Victoria? Well Alice is keeping a watch on her, So not to worry.

That night I had a dream well more like a nightmare. The dream was about Victoria. She was building a army. Edward came in Bella are you ok? No, I need to see carlie! I had another dream about Victoria. I went into carlies office and told him my dream and I think she is headed back with her army only she is allowing someone else to be in charge of them. Alice came at that moment and conformed what I had dreamed was going to happen. She will be here in a month. We need to prepare call Jacob and have the pack come over we need to make a plain. I don't like that mutt Rosalie said well he saved your life last time so the least you could do is be civil to him, Fine. That's nice to see all of you working together.


End file.
